


A knight without fear

by Mrs_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Braime - Freeform, Brienne is a cupcake, Brienne isn't a knight but she has the same soul, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaime Lannister x Brienne of Tarth, Jaime is a cupcake too, Jaime master of swords, Love, Sad, Trying to be as IC as possible, Writing, alternative universe, but not too much, jaime x brienne - Freeform, lannistarth, slowburn, writing event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_C/pseuds/Mrs_C
Summary: Brienne realises one day how much Jaime is beautiful. And this thought scares her to death.They just finished a daily practice, she and Jaime. They are both dirty, sweaty and It's hard to catch some breath from the last battle – Brienne knows fighting against him is becoming more natural, simply, even more closest to him with her mind not only her body – when Jaime gets up, unhookes his breastplate and remains with the tanktop.His muscles are visibles, his sweat slides on his naked stomach.Jaime is beautiful.And that's the first time Brienne feels small in front of him.





	A knight without fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first time I'm posting here. I loved this two (no, I don't want to talk about the last episode not even about the last season of GOT) and I wanted to post It here (I wrote It originally on italian so I translated It in english even If It's not my first language, so If there's any mistakes [probably] please be kind to me).
> 
> I participate at a writing event some weeks ago on an italian fb group (We are out of prompt) and a friend of mine wrote a #Braime prompt and It's a sort of AU. I will write it here so you will understand this oneshot better:
> 
> [Braime, au, Jaime and Brienne grow up together: he was always his master of swords and her father's best friend. She fell in love with him without realizing it even if he's engaged to another woman.
> 
> Bonus: Jaime broke up with Cersei for her.  
> Bonus +: Jaime saw her like a sister untile he sees Brienne naked on the bath.]
> 
> I'm very happy about this oneshot because I was on a writing block (and I'm now too) but even If It's not perfect I'm very happy I was able to write it.  
> Thanks If you will decide to read It and thanks for reading this note too!

**A knight without fear**

 

 

 

 

 

> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Brienne realises one day how much Jaime is beautiful. And this thought scares her to death.

They just finished a daily practice, she and Jaime. They are both dirty, sweaty and It's hard to catch some breath from the last battle – Brienne knows fighting against him is becoming more natural, simply, even more closest to him with her mind not only her body – when Jaime gets up, unhookes his breastplate and remains with the tanktop.

His muscles are visibles, his sweat slides on his naked stomach.

Jaime is _beautiful_.

And that's the first time Brienne feels small in front of him.

 

 

–

 

 

Being aware that Jaime's not only a master anymore at her eyes, implies some things that Brienne isn't ready to accept yet.

The pain, first thing. Seeing him leaving Tarth for a long time is a pain that it was easy to bear thinking of him just as his father's friend but now Jaime is Jaime. Seeing him going away isn't easy anymore.

Her stomach seems to hurts from morning to night and sleeping is hard.

Just when Jaime comes back, Brienne seems to breath normally again.

 

 

–

 

 

Things starts to change from that moment on. Brienne begins to follow him with her gaze even when they are not training together. Being near him is hard but being away is _unbearable_.

Some times she drops her sword because Jaime is too close and she can smells his body scent.

Brienne sees him for the first time like a man and she can hyde her feelings just because she knows too well that Jaime will never see her like a woman.

If only she wasn't... _herself_.

 

 

–

 

 

“You don't seem focused, Brienne.”

“I am focused.”

“Do you want to take a break?”

“I don't want a break.”

“Okay. But-”

“Ser Jaime, can you please start with the training? I know you have to leave soon and I want to practice as much as I can.”

“As you wish, Brienne. But you have to remember this: a good knight knows when isn't the right moment to going into war.”

“I am not a _knight_. I'm just Brienne.”

 

 

–

 

 

Brienne knows – and she's painfully aware of it – that Jaime is engaged to one of the most powerful and rich woman of Westeros. Daughter of a royal mercenary, Cersei of Casterly Rock is engaged to Jaime since they were kids.

Brienne met her some times to the Castle of Kings Landing and seeing her in person was way too shocking compared to how her father Selwyn described her on his stories. She was a beauty, with long blond hair, delicacy and nobility Brienne can only dreams to have and, most of all, Jaime's eyes were warm for her.

And, as her father always said, “whoever will take you as his wife will not be a lucky man”.

What lucky could have had Jaime Lannister on watching her?

 

 

–

 

 

Even with an heavy heart, Brienne continues with her sword lessons.

She focus on developing her technique enough to be a real enemy for Jaime and that's the only thought she can relieve her and give her some excuses to hyde in her rooms when she can.

Actually she doesn't do it most of the times, not instantly. She usually goes to the big bath room of the Castle and orders her damsels to prepare a bath with warm water, loto flowers and eventually leave her alone.

These are the only moments on her day when she can think without suppressing her feelings, without trying to hyde them, with no one judging her and what she's feeling for Jaime.

Brienne is seeing him less now and she knows that's because his wedding with Cersei will be celebrate in a few weeks.

Brienne and her father were invited but they can't leave Evenfall Hall empty and she can't travel alone and so far away from home without someone looking after her.

It's the first time Brienne is relieved on not being free as much as she wants to be.

Even If she knows too well that when Jaime will be married it will be rather impossible to see each other If not in formal occasions.

That one will be probably the last time they can talk to each other alone and saying goodbye.

She slides into the bath, water and tears mixing together and her body wrapped on a warmness that isn't the one she wants to feel.

And when she's hiding herself, Brienne hears a sound, the door opens and closes, sounds of steps.

She gets up fast looking for her sword, until she realizes Jaime is in front of her, pants untied and naked chest.

Brienne looks at his muscles that she saw only during their fighting and then his green eyes are wide open and they travel around her body without shame. It's just fire what hits her.

It's a matter of seconds before Brienne slides on the water again and Jaime turns around trying to fix his pants nervously.

“For all Gods. Your father told me I could come here for a bath but I didn't know you were here.”

“N-No. It was my fault, I should have asked to my damsels to wait outside.”

Jaime's still from behind, his contracted jaw and saying nothing. Brienne looks at the water, with her heart racing fast and her head who can't think of anything else apart from him.

“No, It was me. I had to knock... or to ask someone, at least.”

Brienne says nothing, watching Jaime put his shirt on. She keep a deep breath before speaking again.

“Well... It's not a big deal. You didn't see something so beautiful to be remembered, Ser.”

Jaime keeps quiet for a few second. Then he turns around. Jaime looks at her carefully and Brienne feels a chill on her back when he stares at her naked skin. Again, with no shame.

“Please, don't say it. You don't have nothing less compared to the beautiful ladies in Kings Landing. You are... really _stunning_ and magnificent, my lady.”

Jaime smile, his cheeks red like hers.

And then the door closes.

 

 

–

 

 

“I... I heard from your father. You will meet some suitors soon.”

Brienne has her back to Jaime, cleaning her sword. They are both sitting under a tree after the training. Since he saw her naked in the bath Jaime is different towards her. He doesn't touch her anymore during their fight and they can't stay too much closer when they are not training. Brienne understands it and it's always her who goes away when they finished. It's a first. It seems Jaime wants to spend more time together today.

“That's what my father said.”

Jaime hiss, replying. He seems... _upset_.

“And that's what you want?”

Brienne stops, sheathes her sword and puts it on her right side, loyal friends and companion.

When she gets up, she looks at him and he froze.

“I know this day would come eventually.”

“You didn't answer.”

Brienne smiles sadly before taking some steps to the castle.

“Yes, I did. What I want wasn't important before and It's not important now.”

And, anyway, she can't have what she wants. So, what does that matter?

 

 

–

 

 

Jaime leaves the day after, as planned. Nobody at the castle knows what happened between them – If there's something to know – and when he goes away, she's at her room's balcony and stays looking at him until she can't see him anymore.

When he will come back – If he will come back – Jaime will be married. That thought is so strong and hurts her so much she can just bury herself in her room for days and, thanks to her father, who's Gods only knows where, she doesn't have to force herself and fake everything's alright on his presence.

Her damsels brings her food and she goes out just to the bath rooms to relax.

Her sword stays in the folder all the time and she doesn't even dare to look at it, not even a single glance.

 

 

–

 

 

“Is everything alright, daughter?”

“Yes, father.”

“I heard you haven't take a single sword lesson recently.”

“I'm just taking some time to recover. I injured my shoulder during the last training.”

“I see. Do you want me to call someone to look at it?”

“No, It's not necessary, father.”

“Try to recover quickly, then. Your suitors will be here shortly to meet you and I want to show your qualities. Even If i doubt battle swords is a quality that a man search in a woman.”

“Yes, father.”

“Try to be more feminine If you can. It's not easy for you but try to be a woman at least.”

“Yes... father.”

 

 

–

 

 

One night, thunders and rains are the only things she can hear outside of the windows.

It's been several weeks after Jaime sealed to Casterly Rock and they haven't heard news about a possible come back.

With all possibilities the wedding was already held and, with all possibilities, she will not see Jaime ever again in her house.

She hides under the bed sheets, holding back her pain, until sounds of thunders and rain aren't the only things she can hear.

She hears frenetic voices, quickly steps, armors walking past her door and shouting orders from the high towers of the castle. Eventually, her father's voice. He's yelling something and Brienne gets up quickly, nervously.

She takes her sword – for the first time after Jaime leaves – and, wearing a robe and naked feets, she runs through the corridors.

A lot of people are coming and going, knights and damsels too, but no one of them is armed.

She sighs in relief, now walking towards her father with a bit of curiosity and a bit on edge.

And in front of the castle door there's... Jaime.

Brienne drops her sword taken by surprise and it falls on the floor making a startled sound. Both of them turns around looking at her and Brienne sees Jaime without armor, drenched in rain and dirty, hair longer then before and scraggly beard.

It sounds like he didn't stop travel since he left Tarth. What happened in those weeks?

“Ser Jaime... what-”

“Lady Brienne.”

Brienne startles when Jaime gets down on his knees, taking her hands into his own.

She pulls away instinctively but Jaime doesn't give up: he stays kneeled in front of her.

“I came back from Casterly Rock.”

“I thought you went to stay. How about your wedding? What happ--”

“It was cancelled.”

Brienne stops breathing. Her father is a step back from them, hands behind his back. His gaze is serious and austere but not ostile. Brienne doesn't know what's happening but her body seems not to be able to hold her own weight.

“Why not? Something happened to Lady Cersei?”

Jaime tightens his hand on the sword hilt and he looks at her nervously, begging for understanding.

Brienne has never seen Jaime begging someone. Not even her father.

“She's alright, the problem was... I am the problem. When I sealed to reach Casterly Rock and all the time of my journey, my thoughts weren't for my future bride.”

Jaime bites his lips nervously trying to let the words out of his mouth.

“I thought only about you and when I was there I had to tell her. My wedding was cancelled, there will be no wedding with Cersei now and not in the future.”

Brienne breaths lightly, her hands shaking. In that moment, Jaime takes her hands again and this time she has no force to put some distance from his warm.

“You thought... thought about me? You didn't marry her because...”

“Because of you, my lady.”

His eyes follows her father for a moment and then they are on Brienne again.

“I know It seems impossible to you and It's incredible for me too. We lived together for so many years and I saw you becoming a woman, a beautiful and strong woman, a knight without any fear. You were always like a sister to me but... something in my heart changed. The day before sealing to Casterly Rock, when I-- when I saw you I couldn't look away from you. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I didn't stop from that moment on. I loved Cersei, I really did, but...”

Brienne tights her fingers, making a step closer. Her face is red, wide bright blue eyes and tears stinging on her eyelashes. She doesn't want to deceive herself, she doesn't want to think about Jaime coming back for her.

Because _Brienne is Brienne_ and Brienne doesn't deserve how Jaime's eyes are for her now.

But Jaime's looking at her exactly how she dreamed on being watched.

Jaime's eyes are hers. She can really believe it without being hurt again?

“But I'm here, my lady, kneeling at your feets to say that I don't think I loved someone the way I love you now. I think you taught me what It means to share pure love with a woman and to being loved by her without wanting something back, Brienne. I never met someone like you. And while I was coming back here, I kept saying to myself If It would be too late to ask you, because thinking about losing you was driving me crazy.”

“Asking me what?”

Jaime takes a deep breath and kisses her hand. Jaime's lips are warm and she has to tighten her grip on Jaime's hands to not collapse on her knees.

“I know I'm way older than you. I can't give you something that's precious like you, my lady, but I will give you the only thing I didn't offer to anyone before: my true self. I would be honored to be your husband.”

Jaime are still kneeled when her eyes started to burst into tears and they are slowing sliding on her cheeks.

Jaime says nothing, he still grabs her hands tightly to let her feel his presence, that he's real and he will never go anywhere If she accepts him as her husband.

Brienne wants to reply but her throat is closed and his words fail to get out.

Then, her father Selwyn is at his side, standing like a tower on Jaime's back.

“I would be happy If you accept Ser Jaime's offer. And I know you would be happy too.”

 

 

–

 

 

When they are all alone, Jaime gets up but their hands doesn't slip from their fusion.

“I surprised you, my lady.”

Brienne shakes her head and Jaime smiles, almost laughing. She comes closer, so close to touch him with her breath and Jaime holds his own.

They've never been so close, not even during their trainings.

“Please, don't call me like that. I'm just Brienne.”

“You are not _just Brienne_. You are my lady and I want to call you like that.”

Brienne looks down for a moment and then she stares at his green beautiful eyes again.

 _A knight without fear_ , like Jaime said.

“But _your lady_ was Cersei until some days ago and you were together for so many years. How can you love... love me, now?”

Jaime breathe out. He comes closer, close enough to put his arm around her waist and to not let her escape.

Brienne doesn't want to, anyway.

“Me and Cersei were engaged and we had an intense passion. I think I loved her but It's not like that for a long time and I knew it even before discovering my feelings for you, Brienne. I wanted to marry her anyway because I wouldn't have any reason to break our relationship but now I've that reason and my reason is you. I don't want to marry another woman knowing you are here and that you love me too.”

Brienne's eyes widen looking at his smiling face. How...?

“You father sent me a letter and I got it when I arrived to Casterly Rock. He wrote you were not yourself anymore since I sailed from Tarth and I knew that we were going through the same pain.”

Jaime lifts her face with a finger under her chin and their eyes finally meet again after she looked down, embarrassed of herself. Their heads touch and Brienne feels his mouth so close that, for a moment, she doesn't know who's speaking anymore.

Jaime is here with her. He kneeled, he asked her to be his wife and her father agreed.

“You don't have to answer now. I know I was engaged with another woman and I don't know If you can believe in my words so soon but-”

“I want to marry you, Jaime.”

Jaime's eyes widen. He takes a step back to look at her better and Brienne take a step further, a centimeter far from his lips. Briene isn't sure she can meet with his gaze and now even her legs are shaking.

She holds to him, to his muscles, arms around his torso and finally his scent seems to be inside of her.

Jaime relaxes on her hands and raises her up on his body, without let her go.

“I thought I lost you.”

“And I thought I lost you too, Jaime.”

Jaime smiles on her neck, kisses her skin and Brienne shakes with every part of her being.

“I want to marry you, Brienne. I don't want you to marry another man and I don't want another woman either. Can I say to Selwyn you accepted my offer? Can I say to him you will be my wife and I will be your husband until Gods will let us being together?”

Brienne feels his heart clenching. She looks at him, her feets can't reach the ground and her hands caress his face. He's dirty and wet of rain, desperate and happy in a way she never saw him before. And she never saw him more beautiful.

“Yes.”

Jaime smiles, touching her mouth with a finger.

He's trembling, asking Brienne If he could touch her that way. And when she open her lips, kissing his finger, Jaime looks at her in surprise. Her cheeks are red, her smile is so wide and when he kisses her, finally, Brienne feels her world isn't incomplete, dark and without colours anymore. Now is full, full of Jaime. And it's all so beautiful that her breath is taken away and then It's given back to her with a new life, a new heartbeat.

A new existence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading It. Hope you have enjoyed It!


End file.
